


Gentle Evenings

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: All Other Sexual Tags from Chapter One Apply, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020), Bottom Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Chapter Two Tags, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Napping, Nerdiness, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pampering, Reading, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020), Top Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: A little two-part piece in honor of Valentine's weekend, with our favorite Doctor and Agent spending some sweet, gentle quality time together.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Bedtime Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Valentines,  
> I know I said I was going to upload Simulation regularly but... Chapter three is every angsty and I felt like you all deserved something sweet for Valentine's day. I was hoping to get this up earlier in the day, but you know how things go. The second part, with top!Stone and bottom!Robotnik is finished and will go up tomorrow.  
> I hope you all get some enjoyment and warm fuzzies from this one. 
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

“It’s crazy to think of all this biodiversity in such a small area,” Agent Stone said, eyes glued to the open book in his hands. 

“Hmm?” 

Robotnik was always enamored by the attentive and curious tone of his voice when he discussed something he was interested in. 

“Can you imagine stumbling upon this?” Stone mused, “It’s a treasure trove of fossils.” 

“Mmm,” Robotnik replied. 

The Agent’s new “thing” was the Burgess Shale – a middle Cambrian fossil deposit in British Columbia. He was in the process of devouring a particularly interesting volume about it. Robotnik had come in, showered and changed, and simply didn’t have the heart to end his reading time. 

The Doctor, of course, was familiar with the Burgess Shale, but Stone’s excitement breathed new life into it. Stone had that effect on everything he read about, and he read voraciously. Robotnik loved that about him, his intellectual curiosity and wide array of fascinations. 

Stone chuckled and turned the page, eyes going wide at a particularly spectacular creature. 

“Like _this_ one. Look at this!” he said, turning the book around for his partner to see, “Adorable!” 

Robotnik raised his head from Stone’s lap, unhanding his hard cock and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He eyed the black and white glossy image on the page. It was an organism called _Opabinia_ , many of leg, long of snout. 

“No offense, but that is the _ugliest_ thing I’ve ever seen,” Robotnik said dryly, “And not that I’m not fascinated, but this isn’t exactly the most scintillating pillow talk.” 

Stone shook his head and tousled Robotnik’s hair playfully. He knew his partner meant nothing by it. 

“You know I can’t pull myself away from a good read,” he replied brightly. 

“I _know_ ,” Robotnik said, “That’s why I didn’t interrupt you. Get back to it. Take a few more pages.” 

Stone smiled warmly at him, nodding. He turned the book back toward him and continued, trembling lightly as the Doctor lowered his mouth onto his cock again, settling back into a slow, languid rhythm. 

This was not an altogether uncommon occurrence. Robotnik would come in from work and find Stone engrossed in a book and would immediately cuddle up to him. Stone’s body would often react in a predictable way, and over time it became part of the understanding that Robotnik would take care of him while he read. 

Currently, one of the Doctor’s cool hands had snaked up under his shirt, palming slowly across his warm skin. His other hand was resting on his clothed hip, mouth at work on his cock without urgency. Of course, this put Robotnik in a certain mood. He was laying on his stomach between his assistant’s legs, making it easy for him to assuage his own aching, clothed cock with a little frottage against the bed. 

“Doctor, that’s _great_ ,” Stone said dreamily, though unable to tear his eyes away from the book. 

Robotnik did not redouble his efforts. This was never a rushed affair. He was happy to lay there and please his partner. Stone deserved it, after all. He should be afforded the simultaneous pleasures of sex and reading, two of his favorite things. Robotnik was happy to give him that. He would follow Stone’s lead, sucking and stroking him gently until he was told otherwise. 

“Can you believe the Shale is only about the size of an average city block?” Stone went on, “All of these – oh – one-of-a-kind specimens in that little space... It’s... Incredible.” 

The Doctor hummed in the affirmative, rapt and listening to his every word. 

His voice was starting to betray his scholarly endeavors. Robotnik didn’t push it. He was in no rush. The velvety skin of Stone’s cock against his tongue as he took him slowly to the back of his throat was more than enough for him for the moment. 

When Stone’s hand found its way down into his hair, Robotnik drew in a deep breath. Stone didn’t control the speed or depth of his mouth. He just wanted to touch him, to rub his thumb gently along his hairline or scratch his nails lightly against his scalp. It made the fine hairs on the Doctor’s arms stand on end. He rubbed against the mattress a little harder, but not so hard as to disturb Stone’s reading. 

“All the soft tissues were immaculately preserved because of the – ugh, yeah – of the anoxic environment, but they’re not really sure how that happened,” Stone said. 

Robotnik could’ve gotten off just like this, Stone’s hand in his hair, grinding against the bed, listening to his partner’s enthused paraphrasing without disrupting or disturbing him. He wondered if he’d get to do just that, to swallow his partner’s cum while he finished on the breath of a broken quote. 

This scenario had played out countless ways before. Robotnik taking him from behind, Stone on all fours reading aloud. Sometimes Stone laid on his back and read to himself while Robotnik rode his cock. Sometimes it was just like this. 

Stone’s hips began to move subtly and Robotnik had a feeling that he’d reach his breaking point soon, but he still didn’t push it. A moan escaped the Agent’s lips, soft, but drawn-out. He set his book down against his stomach, still pinned open with one hand, and looked down at the Doctor. 

Robotnik didn’t stop at first, giving him a bit of a show, a few more slow, drawn-out swallows, before meeting his gaze. Stone looked positively _wanting_ and it gave him an instant little thrill. He swallowed before speaking. 

“What can I do for you tonight, Agent?” he asked, voice a little rough. 

“Will you make love to me?” Stone asked, “Please?” 

“With pleasure,” Robotnik replied, averting his eyes with an affectionate grin, “Lift your hips up.” 

Stone did as he was told, shimmying his boxers down and putting a pillow under the small of his back. After all, it was afterhours. He didn’t want to work too hard. He took up the lubricant from the nightstand and placed it in Robotnik’s waiting hand. 

“Okay, now lie back down and read,” he insisted. 

Stone laid back on the pillows and opened his book again sighing as he felt a slick fingertip testing his hole. He relaxed into the easy intrusion and turned the page. Robotnik lowered his mouth onto his cock again, slowly bobbing his head. 

He rocked into the bed lightly, feeling Stone’s calves twitch around him. He wondered what Stone was reading about now, but didn’t want to free his mouth to ask. He swallowed his cock slowly with long, easy strokes. He didn’t want to overwhelm him too soon. 

Stone was breathing deeply, eyes scanning down the page slowly. His partner’s mouth and fingers were so familiar. He could tell he was going easy on him, that tonight wouldn’t be a rough, rowdy session. Of course, Robotnik knew the distinction between Stone’s “fuck me” and “make love to me.” They’d at least start slow, and he’d follow the Agent’s lead from there. 

Right now, he was sucking him and moving his fingers in time, listening to his sighs, drinking them in. He was glad of Stone’s game plan, not that he would’ve minded grinding into the sheets until his climax. He was formulating the details in his head, unhurried and patient. 

Robotnik opened his eyes and looked up at the view. Stone’s toned stomach and his rucked up shirt, his face obscured by a book held in those lovely hands. He didn’t want to interrupt, as much as he wanted a glance at his lover’s face. He pressed in a second finger, humming as he did, just awash with pleasure in this serene, private moment before the real action started. 

“Oh! Doctor,” Stone gasped softly from behind his book, spreading his legs a little wider, bracing his feet on the mattress. 

Thankfully, he was an excellent multitasker, still able to absorb the material despite Robotnik’s pleasurable ministrations. He turned the page, briefly peeking above the binding. His partner was sprawled between his knees, head buried in his lap. Stone felt his face melt into an adoring expression as he looked back down at the page in front of him. 

The Doctor continued to gently prepare him, free hand rubbing up and down the outside of his thigh in a steady, soothing rhythm. He knew Stone was ready to take him, but he drew it out, wanting to give him this quiet moment, a moment of intellectual and physical pleasure. Robotnik thought It was important to see to Stone’s needs – physical, emotional, intellectual. 

Stone, of course, was up to his neck in pleasure. Not struggling to keep his head above the surface. Not tonight. Tonight, he was floating on his back, weightless, face just effortlessly above the water, hearing his own muffled heartbeat in his ears. 

He closed his book, keeping his thumb in place to mark the page, letting the back cover rest on his chest. With his free hand, he reached down and stroked Robotnik’s hair, feeling him bristle enjoyably at his touch. He looked down at him, mouth full, fingers busy, and felt his shoulders sag under the weight of his affection for his strange, singular Doctor. 

Robotnik looked up at him, eyes warm and inquisitive, wondering what he was feeling. 

“Doctor, that feels so good,” Stone said, voice utterly relaxed, “You take such good care of me.” 

Robotnik slowly lifted his head, feeling a thin strand of saliva still connecting his mouth to Stone’s shaft. 

“And don’t you deserve it?” he asked rhetorically, wiping his mouth discreetly on the back of his hand, ever self-conscious of drool in his mustache. 

“God, I love you,” Stone replied. 

“And I, you,” Robotnik said, fixing him with an earnest look. 

Stone shook his head in disbelief, a feeling he experienced often these days. He almost couldn’t believe his life now – no longer lonely, no longer pining and unfulfilled. Robotnik had given him so much. He was overwhelmed with a feeling of warmth that was growing in his chest, spreading outward. 

“I’ve got to have you right now,” he said quietly. 

“Happy to oblige,” Robotnik replied, sitting up between his legs. 

He shifted to the edge of the bed and slipped off his pajama shirt and pants. He watched as Stone pulled his own shirt off over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He took the moment to openly admire his body as Stone turned to face him. 

“Tell me how you want me,” Robotnik said. 

Stone tapped his finger against his chin in thought. He had many options to consider. He shuffled forward on his knees and put his arms around his partner’s neck, bringing them nose-to-nose. He straightened up as the Doctor’s hands effortlessly glided down his sides. 

“Would you bend me over?” Stone asked, “Give it to me on all fours?” 

Robotnik hummed thoughtfully, as though he actually had to consider the question. His hands skimmed down the surface of Stone’s forearms. 

“Of course,” he replied, “I’d like that very much.” 

Stone smiled and leaned in for a brief kiss before arranging himself and his book near the foot of the bed. As he settled onto all fours, knees apart, Robotnik took in the view, shaking his head in apparent disbelief. He still could not believe that Agent Stone had the time of day for him. He sidled up behind him, running his hands down his strong thighs appreciatively. 

“You look so good,” he murmured, closing the space between them, rubbing his cock against him lightly, shivering at the contact. 

Stone hummed thoughtfully, opening his book to the correct page before sinking down on his elbows. Robotnik watched the muscular flex of his shoulders as he stretched his back, chest nearly touching the bed. He covered his mouth with his hand a moment, speechless. 

Never one to tarry too long, Robotnik wasted no time lubricating his cock and pressing against Stone’s hole. 

“Ready for me?” he asked. 

“So ready,” Stone replied dreamily. 

Robonik took a deep breath as he allowed himself to sink in slowly, again his tightly clenched fist covering his mouth to keep any undignified whines inside. Stone just felt so good, so familiar. Once halfway in, he rested both hands on Stone’s hips, fingers barely curling around him, not wanting to grip him too tightly. He didn’t want to distract him from his reading, after all. 

“That’s so good, baby,” Stone muttered, eyes scanning down the page to find where he’d left off. 

Robotnik made a choked, affirmative sound. He eased himself forward until his hips were flush with Stone’s ass. He released a shuddering breath and deigned to hold very still for the moment, if he could help it. 

Stone moaned quietly, pushing back against him just a little. Robotnik felt every pulse and flutter of his body, and every minute autonomic reaction of his own. It was a sensory rush. He allowed himself to be lost in it a moment, letting his head fall forward as he surrendered to the overload. He wasn’t sure how long had passed before Stone spoke. He was sure it couldn’t have been too long. 

“Doctor?” he murmured, looking back over his shoulder. 

He stared a moment at his lean form, head bowed, hair falling out of place, and felt a great rush of affection for the overwhelmed man behind him. After a few seconds, Robotnik slowly lifted his head to meet his eyes. For a long several seconds, they just stared at one another, communicating silently. 

“Didn’t - didn’t mean to interrupt your reading,” Robotnik offered, having to swallow to find his voice. 

“No, no, not at all,” Stone said quickly, “Just... Just wanted to look at you.” 

The Doctor smiled at him, a sincere one, brows slightly raised, with just the faintest of disbelieving head shakes. Stone smiled back before turning away, allowing him to, in a way, have his privacy, though intimately joined they were. 

“I’m ready when you are,” the Agent said, settling back down onto his elbows. 

Robotnik wordlessly nodded and collected himself before proceeding. He worked easily up to a gentle rhythm, listening carefully to the cadence of his partner’s breathing. He could tell exactly when he hit the right rhythm based on that alone. He locked in there, carefully holding that pattern. 

Stone, of course, felt indescribably good. His body was always so pleasant, so welcoming. Though they’d done this countless times, Robotnik still hadn’t gotten used to it. After all those long years of easy deprivation, sexual activity wasn’t something one could simply become accustomed to overnight. He was always a bit overwhelmed, a bit lost in the feeling. 

He looked down at Stone’s back, at his beautiful, sculpted body. 

Yes, next he’d give a volume of classical mythology, as to him, Stone was proof of deities and demigods, of awe-inspiring beauty and of bodily form too perfect to be human. He sunk his fingers a little harder into his hips, feeling his body in his hands. Yes, Robotnik could’ve easily imagined his Agent as a golden, god-favored deity, maybe born of a mortal and a god, maybe come forth from the ocean foam or from a forest stream, born of Nature itself. 

“Tell me what you’re reading about,” Robotnik just barely managed. 

“About how _Pikaia_ was a chordate,” Stone said dreamily. 

“A chordate?” Robotnik repeated, decidedly scintillated. 

“Yeah!” Stone enthused, “The oldest. The very first on record.” 

“And how does it feel to get fucked by the _second_ oldest chordate?” the Doctor asked, a tinge of comedy to his tone. 

“Doooc,” Stone whined with a chuckle, “You’re not _that_ old.” 

He shivered when he felt his partner’s hands alight on his shoulders. His wickedly whispered words came closer this time. 

“I’m glad you like old things like me,” he said. 

Stone laughed again and hazarded a glance over his shoulder at him. Robotnik glowered down at him with a grin, toothy and hungry, with a humorously raised eyebrow. 

“And as much as I _adore_ your fascination with the prehistoric,” he said, “I’ll be purchasing you a book on classical mythology next. I’d much rather hear about the escapades of the gods of old while I bury myself in you, my young Adonis.” 

Stone went very quickly from an amused smile to a pleasure-drunk expression that accompanied the erotic chill that his lover’s words had brought on. 

“I - I’d like that,” Stone said, voice husky. 

“Now, go back to reading out about your fossils,” Robotnik hissed in his ear indulgently. 

He straightened his back slightly and gripped the Agent’s broad shoulders a little harder, fucking into him more forcefully. He exercised restraint – he didn’t want Stone to have trouble keeping his place on the page. Inwardly, Robotnik vowed to quiet down for a bit, to keep from interrupting his partner. 

Instead, he just listened. He listened to Stone’s breathy moans, a favorite sound of his. Each little whimper made Robotnik’s stomach tighten. He straightened the rest of the way back up, running his hands from Stone’s shoulders to his waist. He squeezed him briefly and then moved his hands back to his hips. 

Stone, meanwhile, was reading down the page about early chordates, already struggling to keep his eyes open. Yes, the topic was utterly fascinating to him, and the author’s style had pulled him in, but Robotnik’s precise ministrations already had him panting, were pulling him away from his reading. He realized he was clutching the book a little hard in his hands, and made a conscious effort to relax them. 

“Doctor, that feels great,” he sighed. 

Robotnik made an affirmative sound from behind him, giving his hips a gentle squeeze. He was just so taken with the Agent. He was the perfect amalgam of brains and brawn. He served as the ideal foil for himself – where Robotnik was sharp, impatient, and sometimes cold, Stone was warm, gentle, and endlessly patient. 

In his mind, the very least he could do was take a few evenings each week and subtly make them about Stone. The Agent was a little shy about being the center of attention, but he more than deserved it in the Doctor’s mind. Right now, the only thing Robotnik was regretting was not having the forethought of bringing his partner a glass of wine when he'd first joined him in the bedroom. If he could lift his head and walk straight after their encounter, he might hazard a trip to the kitchen for him. 

Yes, his assistant deserved all the love and care and attention in the world, and though he was still navigating the new-to-him terrain of relationships and emotions, Robotnik would be damned if he didn’t give the Agent everything he could. In a way, it was making up for the early years, for his awful, snippy, mean office demeanor. He was sure he’d never completely stop feeling guilty about what he’d put Stone through back then. 

On the other hand, he was making up for years of lost time. He’d pined for Stone, wanted him so badly for such a long time before they got together. He hadn’t known how to express it, or how to initiate a relationship. All the articles he’d read on the subject had been decidedly not scholarly and never came to a unanimous conclusion. So, he waited. He suffered. He wanted. 

Now that they had each other, he’d resolutely decided that he would spoil his Agent within an inch of his life, because damn it, he deserved it. Part of Stone’s immense charm was his humility, but Robotnik had no problem insisting that he deserved the world. 

He pressed his thumbs into the Agent’s lower back and switched up the rhythm a bit to give him a little reprieve. He fucked him in long, slow strokes, pushing in until their bodies were pressed together, and pulling out nearly to the ridge of his cockhead. He flushed at the genuine, flustered moan that this generated from his partner. 

“Oooh, Doc,” Stone sighed, “That’s so deep.” 

Indeed, he did deserve to be spoiled, catered to, cared for, to have his every need met, and anticipated if possible. Robotnik raked his nails lightly down the Agent’s back, watching his muscles ripple in response. 

“Chordates still thrilling you?” he asked, trailing a fingernail down his spine. 

“You have _no_ idea,” Stone replied, sounding both amused and completely indulged, “Baby, fuck me just like that.” 

“Like this?” Robotnik asked, sinking his cock all the way in, feeling that intoxicating grip around him. 

“Yeah!” Stone gasped, throwing his head back, “God, your cock.” 

The Doctor’s hands settled low on either side of his ribcage. 

“Are you still reading?” he asked teasingly. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Stone whispered, lowering his eyes again to the page, "Of course I am."

Robotnik could tell his was so close to abandoning his book altogether, but he wanted to give him another chance to squeeze in a few more pages. Stone looked back down at the pages and blinked a few times, looking for where he’d left off. 

Robotnik was still boring into him slowly, firmly, pulling almost all the way out with each stroke. Stone could feel it so deep inside him that goosebumps raised on his forearms, a little chill racing down his tense back. 

Fossils were fascinating. Sediment was great. Chordates? Sure, the best. His book was starting to drop down on his list of priorities. He managed another few paragraphs while his partner slowly gave it to him. Stone's eyes kept fluttering closed of their own volition, making it difficult to continue. 

Robotnik, meanwhile, admired the strong, graceful curve of his back, resisting the temptation to lean forward and whisper into his ear. His palm was itching to wrap around and take gentle hold of Stone’s cock. He didn’t want to interrupt, after all. He’d wait and follow the Agent’s lead, despite the excruciating temptation of it all. 

It only took a few more minutes of slow, patient thrusts. Robotnik perked up slightly at the telltale sound – the abrupt snapping shut of a softcover book. He licked his lips and grinned as Stone rose up a bit on his elbows. 

“Hey, Doctor?” he asked quietly. 

“Yes?” Robotnik replied. 

“I’m - I’m done reading,” Stone said. 

“Oh?” Robotnik asked, holding perfectly still a moment, hipbones pressed into Stone’s ass, “What shall we do now?” 

“... You know,” Stone said, almost bashfully. 

Robotnik grinned, brows knitting with great affection. His hand tightened on Stone’s hip, as he couldn’t reach his hand. He leaned down so he could speak more softly. 

“Do you want to stay like this?” he asked, “Or change positions?” 

“I wanna see you,” Stone said, almost plaintively. 

“Okay, okay,” Robotnik soothed, pulling out slowly. 

The Doctor’s heart skipped a beat when Stone turned over onto his back, looking up at him with a smile that could accelerate climate change and wipe them out like his beloved fossils. In that moment, as his lover looked up at him with glistening eyes and a flash of white teeth, Robotnik could almost imagine how those strange and wonderful Burgess Shale specimens felt – suddenly crushed under the weight of something inexorable and sweet and natural, a moment forever immortalized in something as permanent as stone. He wouldn’t have minded staying here for several millennia, either. 

His body was moving without intervention from his mind. He was joining them together, watching Stone’s eyes flicker closed, watching his lips part as he carefully slipped his shaft back inside of him. He wanted to memorize Stone’s face, just like this, but before he knew it, his own eyes were closing as he surrendered to the close heat of their embrace.

With his eyes closed, he could focus on their commingled breathing. Stone’s callused hands finding purchase on his arms made his hair stand on end. The Agent’s strong legs wrapping around him gently, pulling their bodies even closer, made his already labored breath catch. 

He couldn’t stay still. He immediately starting working his hips in a slow grind, nice and shallow, in and out of Stone’s glorious warmth. A luxurious moan from his partner coaxed his eyes open. Robotnik found himself hunched over Stone, both palms pressed into the mattress to support himself. He risked raising one to tracing his knuckles down Stone’s cheek, through his sleek beard. 

At his touch, Stone looked up at him, his grip on the Doctor’s slim arms tightening. 

“Oh, Doc,” he sighed, completely overcome. 

Robotnik sank down on one elbow slowly, bracing himself on the length of his forearm. He licked his other palm and reached between them, taking hold of Stone’s cock. The Agent made a desperate sound and arched up underneath him. 

“Do you like that?” Robotnik rasped, nose-to-nose with him. 

“Yeah, oh my god, yeah,” Stone breathed, wrapping both arms around his partner’s neck. 

The Doctor lifted himself slightly, despite the trembling in his arm from holding himself up. They stared at one another for a long moment, Stone faltering first as Robotnik squeezed the base of his cock on an upstroke. 

“Doc, fuck me harder,” he said, voice high and needy. 

Robotnik was happy to oblige, fucking into him more forcefully, feeling those strong legs trembling around his waist. He stroked Stone’s cock almost in-time, not quite as fast, not wanting to push him too far too quickly. He let his head fall forward and his eyes close as he plowed into Stone, not quite in a frenzy, in a state of controlled force, just on the edge of losing control. 

“You’re so good to me,” Stone managed, pushing his head back into the mattress, arching his back. 

“You deserve it,” Robotnik gasped, “You do.” 

The Agent’s response was a shaky groan that made the Doctor’s jaw tighten reflexively. His eyes opened slowly and he looked down at his gorgeous, flushed partner again. Their eyes locked with a faintly electric intensity and Stone suddenly pulled him down into a kiss with those strong arms around his neck. 

Robotnik went willingly, nearly losing his balance, not caring for his own grace or safety at the moment. The kiss was all tongue, desperate, hungry. Robotnik’s hand was still wrapped tightly around Stone’s cock, but was crushed between their bodies, rendered nearly motionless save for the momentum created by his hips. 

After a moment, Stone pressed his hips harder into the mattress, creating enough space to allow Robotnik to keep stroking him, if only just a little. At this point, he knew Stone could take it and matched the rhythm of his hand to the rhythm of his hips. Stone broke the kiss to cry out, utterly enraptured. 

He looked beautiful, his face the picture of pleasure, flushed and on the edge of climax. Robotnik couldn’t help his compliments from slipping out unbidden and uncontrolled. 

“You know how incredible I think you are?” he asked through gritted teeth, considerably less gently than he’d hoped, “Your intellectual curiosity turns me on so much. You’re the most – fuck, oh – you're the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, in every way possible. God, you’re perfect. You’re perfect, and you’re everything to me. Absolutely everything.” 

“Doctor!” he cried, fingers pulling at his narrow shoulders. 

Stone was weak for compliments, each one going straight to his already-overloaded pleasure centers. 

“I _live_ to please you,” Robotnik hissed, jaw starting to lock up as he held back, “To satisfy you. To give you everything you deserve.” 

“Doctor, _please_ ,” he begged. 

“Anything,” Robotnik replied harshly, breathlessly, “Anything, anything, anything you want.” 

His own orgasm was close, he could feel the telltale fiery tightness within himself. He knew it was no use to hold back for long. He was on the razor’s edge and there was simply nothing he could do about it, burying himself over and over again into Stone’s slick, hypnotizing channel, feeling the Agent’s pulse in his own body. 

“Doc-tor!” Stone gasped, “I'm close. So close!” 

Robotnik nodded and managed to capture his gaze a moment, unable to speak. He tried to convey a telepathic message – _Don't hold back. I want to satisfy you. Please. Please. Please let me do that for you._

Stone returned his nod, brows knitted, each breath a desperate, needy little gasp. Of course, he hadn’t heard the telepathic message. Robotnik’s soft eyes and clenched teeth and tensed neck told him all he needed to know. He was working so hard, and it was all for him. 

Robotnik’s cock was rubbing him in all the right places, making his knees weak, making him see stars, making his skin feel positively alive with sensation. Stone surrendered to it, to everything the Doctor was giving to him. He felt his back rise off the bed reflexively and knew he was calling his name, but it sounded like he was hearing it from the perspective of another, not physically aware he was doing it, once removed by the fierce pleasure that coursed through him. 

Robotnik, meanwhile, worked to keep his eyes open to the last possible second, watching Stone thrash and writhe underneath him, watching him succumb to the feeling, watching his eyes roll back and listening to his desperate, lovely, pleading voice calling out his name over and over. Robotnik’s entire body buckled when he felt the force of Stone’s orgasm hit them both. 

He couldn’t hold back, managing a few last graceless, frenzied thrusts as he breathlessly called Stone’s name back. He spiraled into the draining, spinning void of his orgasm, pouring himself into Stone, giving him everything he had. 

“Fuck,” he heard Stone murmur quietly, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Doctor, ohhh.” 

Robotnik was vaguely aware that his face was pressed against Stone’s damp chest, their bodies entangled, each of them struggling to catch their breath. Stone’s arms were around him, one hand on the nape of his neck. His legs had loosened around his waist. He was alive and with Stone, and that was all that mattered. 

Robotnik knew he’d have to stay here a bit longer, thoroughly exhausted. He relaxed into Stone’s chest, trying to slow his breathing to match his. 

“Doctor,” Stone said quietly after several minutes, “Doctor, you there?” 

“’m here,” he mumbled. 

“Okay, just checking,” Stone said with a little laugh. 

Robotnik pushed himself up on shaky elbows to look down at him. Stone was positively radiant, wearing a genuine, satisfied smile, patiently waiting for him to come around. 

“Let’s - oh – let's get comfortable, hm?” Robotnik asked. 

The Agent nodded up at him. He carefully pulled out, feeling a deep shiver go through him. His knees were weak as he turned around and pulled back the sheets. He watched Stone set his book on the nightstand and pull back the comforter a bit more to crawl under. 

Robotnik laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a heavy breath, glad to be horizontal, to give his body a rest. Stone curled against him, the Doctor wrapping his arm around him and reveling in the brush of his beard against his chest. 

“What a lovely evening,” Stone said quietly, "Thank you." 

“My pleasure,” Robotnik replied honestly. 

He felt Stone’s hand creep up his hip, then across his stomach, to his other hip, the weight of his forearm against him comforting, grounding. In response, he rubbed his palm in a little circle on Stone’s shoulder. 

“You really do deserve everything,” he said quietly. 

“Doc,” Stone said playfully, already feeling himself starting to blush. 

“Of the entire phylum Chordata, you’re my absolute favorite,” he said. 

“Doctor!” Stone said a little louder. 

He sat up a little, lifting his head and turning to face his partner. Robotnik’s hand rested on the back of his head. 

“Past, present, future. It’s true,” Robotnik said, looking at him with a grin that melted him, "The finest thing I've ever known." 

The Doctor leaned in, joining their lips in a gentle, chaste kiss and Stone went easily, melting against him, into his gentle embrace. 

“I know the Burgess Shale specimens are novel and rare, scientifically significant,” he started, kissing Stone again briefly, “But there’s only one Agent Stone. One specimen known to the entire world. Exceedingly rare and precious, perfect and beautiful in every way. There’s only one, and he happens to be a part of the personal collection at Robotnik Labs. While I usually abhor the idea of personal collections for things that belong to time... I am loath to turn over my favorite, most precious specimen. I just want to hold you dearly and care for you, admire you.” 

“I don’t even know what to say,” Stone said, flustered once again by Robotnik’s odd and special brand of sweet talk, “Other than I love you. I really do. So much.” 

Robotnik’s expression softened to one only Stone knew, a private look exchanged between only the two of them. Stone's assurances of love always set him at ease. 

“I love you, Stone,” he said earnestly, pulling him into the tightest embrace he could manage in his exhausted state, “More than I could ever put into words.” 

They laid in that embrace, very still, not saying another word. Nothing else really needed to be said. Robotnik was surprised when a little snore broke the blissful silence. He really thought he’d be the one to fall asleep first, but it was his Agent tonight, simply tired out by an exhilarating night of reading. 

When Stone was out, he was out like a light. Robotnik shifted slightly, knowing he wouldn't wake him. He grabbed one of his sensor gloves off the nightstand, not putting it on, just pressing a few buttons on the palm pad and dragging it through the air to dim the lights to darkness. 

He settled comfortably into the bed, soothed beyond words by the Agent’s deep, even breathing, his reassuring weight on top of him. He cocked his head to look at his serene, satisfied for a moment before easing slowly back down onto the pillows. 

The look, that sleeping look, was all the proof he needed that he was doing his job, giving his partner everything he deserved to have to the best of his ability. He took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to close in the dark, starting to level off into sleep himself. He made a mental note to order a copy of that mythology book for him first thing tomorrow. 

“Goodnight, Agent,” he said quietly, feeling his divine warmth against him as he slipped into an easy, contented sleep in the arms of his beloved with a sleepy smile on his lips, "Good night, my favorite specimen."


	2. Exceedingly Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Stone catches Doctor Robotnik in a sweet, sleepy mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,  
> As promised, here is part two.  
> This one got me directly in the feelings (in a good way), so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Prepare for some extremely soft Stobotnik content. Top!Stone makes a triumphant return with a particularly adorable bottom!Robotnik. I hope you're in the mood for some sweetness!
> 
> Sordidly Yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

Agent Stone dropped the towel from around his waist and stepped into his loose pajama pants. Next, he pulled on a thin shirt and opened the bathroom door, letting out the steamy air. He stretched his back, arms up above his head, as he walked down the hallway toward the bedroom. 

He’d decided to have an evening workout, since _somebody_ had kept him in bed that morning. Really, he didn’t mind it. Nothing better than some extra together-time first thing, and then ending out the day with a workout and shower, with nothing on the schedule to be done afterward. Well, at least nothing _yet_. 

He padded into the bedroom and immediately stopped short in the doorway. He felt his brows raise in a gentle expression as a sigh escaped from his lips.

Doctor Robotnik was in the middle of the bed, curled on his side. His head was resting on his bent arm, and the other was curled protectively around himself, both legs bent at the knee. It was such a sweet, vulnerable sight that Stone couldn’t help but smile.

As he tiptoed toward the bed, he thought of what they’d said before he left for his workout.

“I won’t be too late. Think you’ll be up when I get back?” he’d asked.

“ _Of course_ I will, Stone,” Robotnik had responded, sounding almost affronted at the idea.

The Agent held in a soft laugh at the sight of him curled up, fast asleep. Robotnik was also in his pajama pants and his soft bathrobe. His tablet was near to his hand, the screen dark and blank, simple black horn-rimmed glasses still on his face, albeit a little crooked. He wore the relaxed expression of a soundless sleep, his brow smooth, unfurrowed by the day-to-day worries of a genius.

Stone hated to wake him, so he moved with the utmost care as he circled around to the other side of the bed. He got onto the mattress carefully and situated himself as gently as he could to spoon his sleeping partner. He smiled to himself, thinking of how many times Robotnik claimed to not be tired, only to be found a short time later asleep at his desk, on the sofa, in the hangar, or in bed. The man really could sleep anywhere.

The Agent nuzzled his face gently into the crook of his sleeping partner’s neck from behind, slipping his arm lightly over his waist, hand resting against his stomach. Stone bent his knees carefully to slot in behind the Doctor’s. He would’ve been more than happy to just doze like this, close and comfortable with his favorite person.

After a few minutes, Robotnik quietly started to stir.

“Stone?” he asked in a sleepy voice.

“Hi, Doc,” Stone replied softly.

“What you doin’?” he asked.

“Nothin’,” Stone said, nuzzling against his cheek.

Robotnik cocked his head slightly, eyes still closed, leaning into the neat scruff of his Agent’s beard. His groggy voice warmed Stone’s heart. He loved to find the Doctor sleeping, as it guaranteed a period of gentle defenselessness, his favorite ultra-acute, suspicious, overthinking person in a state of unquestioning, relaxed happiness. He could always use a rest, too, the chronic workaholic.

“I been sleep,” Robotnik muttered, brushing Stone’s forearm with an uncoordinated hand.

“I can see that,” Stone said, smiling wider, holding him a little tighter, “D’you wanna get under the blankets?”

Robotnik weakly shook his head “no.”

Stone brushed his ankle against the sole of his foot.

“But your feet are so cold,” he said softly.

He knew how much the Doctor disliked being cold.

“’m fine,” Robotnik muttered, shifting back against him, into the warmth of his body.

“Okay. We can stay here then,” Stone said quietly.

He put his calf over Robotnik’s feet to keep him warm. He pulled his arm back a bit and began rubbing his hand in a slow rhythm on his side, back and forth from his waist to his hip. Any kind of petting or stroking usually lulled Robotnik back to sleep.

Sure enough, he soon lapsed back into deep breaths. Again, Stone smiled to himself. It was a bit like dealing with a dragon. The government tried to chain him, to take what was he saw as his, to force his hand, to control him, and it always resulted in fire breathing and destruction. Stone, unlikely as it seemed, had tamed him through patience, compassion, and care.

The Agent was always vaguely in awe of these still, tender moments they shared. He was sure nobody would’ve believed him if he’d told them, which he never would. Their relationship was their private business. It was on a strict “need to know” basis, and they both agreed that no one except them really needed to know.

The Doctor made a soft, whiny noise in his sleep, pulling him from his thoughts. Stone moved his hand up, hooking their elbows in the process. He slipped his hand into the open vee of Robotnik’s bathrobe, gliding his palm lightly over his bare chest.

His hand must’ve felt warm and pleasant as Robotnik settled again into sleepy stillness. Stone breathed in the scent of his hair, clean and neutral, sure the Doctor must’ve showered while he was working out. They used different shampoos and bodywash, each of them retaining their own unique scent profile. Robotnik favored cool neutrals, and Stone leaned toward warm, musky notes.

Thoughtlessly, Stone was rubbing Robotnik’s chest, gentle and slow, feeling his warm skin and wisps of chest hair. He didn’t realize it until Robotnik stirred again.

“That’s nice,” he said dreamily.

“Oh!” Stone said quietly.

The Doctor turned his head and kissed Stone, eyes opening slowly, adjusting to the dimness of the room. The kiss was chaste, but lingered a moment before Robotnik rested his head again. His hand idly plucked at the lapel of his robe, giving Stone better access to his chest after a few sleepy, uncoordinated tries.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” the Agent said quietly.

“’s fine,” he replied, stretching his back, arching, a little tremble passing through his lean body.

_Big stretch_ , the Agent thought.

Stone moved to slip his hand out of his robe, give him a little space, but Robotnik’s hand stopped him. His movement was slow, not abrupt and calculated like his wakeful motions were. He pressed his hand against Stone’s, pinning it lightly to the center of his chest.

“No,” he said softly, not wanting the Agent’s hand to leave his skin.

It wasn’t a command. He was imploring, in his odd, soft-spoken way that Stone had become so used to behind closed doors. He couldn’t refuse. Moreover, he was glad - he didn’t want to refuse him.

“Okay,” he replied.

“So comfortable,” Robotnik said.

“Good,” Stone replied.

The Doctor’s hand slipped away from Stone’s, and the Agent began to move his palm in little circular motions over his chest again. Robotnik sighed dreamily.

It didn’t take much physical contact for either of them. They’d both came into this relationship lonely, hungry for one another after a long drought of pining. Each of them was a sucker for any sort of touching – hand-holding, hugging, fleeting brushes to full massages.

“That’s extremely pleasurable,” the Doctor purred, pivoting his body to make it easier for Stone.

“It’s nice?” Stone asked, smiling.

Robotnik’s eyes were still closed when he nodded, humming affirmatively. Stone’s hand was moving from his clavicle to the bottom of his breastbone, his robe fallen carelessly open. The Agent’s soft rubs made his skin tingle most enjoyably.

“Glad I can make you feel good,” Stone said in his ear, staring at his mostly-bare chest.

Robotnik’s elbow was bent, able to reach back and cup Stone’s cheek lightly while they were spooned. The Agent’s eyes traveled down from his chest, past the bulky fabric and tied sash of his robe, down to where the two halves parted, giving him a view of his plain black pajama bottoms.

As Robotnik shifted his legs slightly, Stone could see the obvious outline of his growing erection through the thin fabric. He licked his lips and flicked his eyes back up to the Doctor’s face, once again admiring his relaxed expression.

“Bet I could make you feel better,” Stone said, a faint erotic edge detectable in his voice.

“Oh, Stone,” Robotnik whispered, fully conscious but still in the lovely daze of a nice nap.

He felt the Agent’s hand slide down from his chest and start to move lower. He shifted his top leg, bending it at the knee, planting his bare foot on the bed, giving Stone room to explore.

The Agent wasted no time slipping his hand past the loose elastic waist of his partner’s pajamas, fingers gently teasing the sensitive skin of his stomach before grasping his cock. Robotnik mewled, the sound traveling out on a sigh.

“Oh, touch me,” Robotnik said, letting his head loll to the side.

Stone held a breathy, dry chuckle as he watched Robotnik’s boney, usually-tense body unfurl like a strange, fair, night-blooming flower. The Doctor stretched his back and shifted his weight to lay as flat as he could against Stone, left shoulder blade pressing into his chest.

Stone used the opportunity to slip his arm around his shoulders, hooking beneath his arm to press his hand to his slim chest once again. His eyes widened as Robotnik loosened the sash of his robe. He stopped short of untying it, but the fabric fell open a bit more, exposing his stomach.

_Submission_ , Stone thought, _Trust_.

It was a welcome sight, watching the Doctor give himself over so freely, without ego or reservations.

Stone worked his hand in a steady, slow rhythm up and down his shaft, watching the easy roll of his partner’s slim body. Robotnik was looking up at him with dreamy, pleasured eyes. Stone always thought he looked hot in his glasses, but this was just ridiculous. The glasses, his lean physique accentuated by the sinuous fabric of his half-open robe, grinding back against him automatically, thoughtlessly.

“You look so good,” Stone breathed.

He watched his own hand stroking him, watched the suggestive outline beneath the thin, loose fabric of his pants. His other hand applied pressure to the center of the Doctor’s chest, holding their bodies together.

“Stone, that feels incredible,” Robotnik said, swallowing hard.

“I’m gonna get you off just like this,” Stone whispered in his ear, “And if you keep squirming like that, I’ll get off, too. Can you feel my cock? Can you feel how hard I am?”

Robotnik’s eyelids fluttered as he nodded. He lifted one hand to his face, sleeves having slipped down to cover his palms. Robotnik demurely covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ah, ah,” Stone chided, “As cute as you look with your little sweater paws, I’m gonna need you to move that hand. I wanna hear you.”

Robotnik did as he was told. "Sweater paws" was a phrase that Stone had introduced him to, and he found it abjectly adorable. He let his hand slip away from his face and down to the level of his throat.

“I can feel your cock,” he said quietly, “I can feel how hard you are.”

“Rub against me,” Stone said.

Robotnik did, ass grinding against the Agent’s cock, just a few layers of flimsy fabric keeping their bodies apart. The grind was slow and easy, almost polite.

“I want more,” Robotnik quickly replied.

“More?” Stone asked, “But you’re so tired. No sense in getting all riled up before bed.”

He spied the perfect place to plant a kiss on his partner’s neck and took the opportunity. As his lips made contact, Robotnik’s hips jerked forward, moving his cock in Stone's loose fist. The Agent knew just how to tease him.

“ _Please_ , Bear,” Robotnik said softly.

The Agent’s expression softened at his private nickname, one that was most often used in quiet moments like these. Robotnik had once compared him to a bear – a soft and cuddly killing machine, with all of his sweet disposition and countless hours of lethal government training.

“Oh, you’re so sweet when you’ve had a nap,” he said with a little chuckle against his neck, “How could I possibly say no?”

As much as he loved Robotnik’s body on top of his, feeling him writhing against him as he jerked him off, grinding against his dick, he could never turn him down. He unhanded his partner’s shaft and slipped his hand out of his pants, ignoring the soft sound of protest it garnered.

“C’mon, sit up,” he encouraged.

The Doctor sat up slowly, Stone helping to push him up lightly. He stretched, evidently still tired. He turned to Stone with an imploring look.

“Kiss?” he asked simply, and Stone melted.

The Agent pulled him into a kiss, ruffling a hand back through his soft hair. Stone sat up and situated himself in the middle of the bed, straight-backed against the headboard. Wordlessly, Robotnik got on his knees, body perpendicular to his, bracing himself on the mattress with one hand. With his free hand, he moved Stone’s hard cock through the open fly of his pajama pants.

“Ohh,” Stone breathed, fist to his mouth to quieten himself.

Robotnik took his cock into his mouth and began to suck slowly. The Agent’s toes curled as he was swallowed up into that familiar wet warmth. He allowed himself a moment, let his eyes roll back, let a shuddering breath escape his lips.

He reached over to the nightstand, where a bottle of lubricant was thankfully placed. Stone shook his head, knowing that Robotnik must’ve put it there while he was doing his workout. He was sure if he’d come back earlier and found the Doctor awake, things would be going very differently. If he'd been awake, it certainly would've been a more vigorous evening, not that the Agent minded. 

He flipped up the back of Robotnik’s robe and easily tugged his pajama pants down, letting them pool around his knees. Stone ran his hand tantalizingly down from his ass to his thigh before spreading a little lube on his fingertips and easing his middle finger into Robotnik’s hole.

The Doctor moaned at the pleasant intrusion, mouth still full of Stone’s cock. He felt a hand in his hair, not pushing, not controlling just announcing his partner’s presence, reassuring him. In his relaxed state, he easily acclimated to having Stone’s cock in his mouth and his finger in his ass. It felt good to have him at both ends. He felt full, he felt surrounded by Stone's presence. 

“I’m gonna give it to you nice and easy tonight,” Stone said, scratching against his scalp lightly.

He eased his ring finger in alongside his middle finger, stretching him gradually, curling his digits with care. Stone was practically on fire over the faint sounds he was hearing – the slick squelch of his fingers, Robotnik sucking his cock, breathing heavily, moaning quietly.

“You sound awfully good with your mouth full,” he said, fucking his fingers into him with a little more fervor.

The Doctor responded with a deep, rich moan before taking his cock to the back of his throat. Stone couldn’t get enough of the sight – his lover, soft and disheveled from sleep, robe rucked up and coming loose, pants around his knees, glasses sliding down his nose as he bobbed his head in his lap. He was breathtaking.

When the Agent added in a third finger, Robotnik lifted his head up, pulling off of his cockhead with a pleasant, wet pop sound. He gasped, sucking in a surprised breath as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

“Is that too much?” Stone asked, lifting his chin, holding his gaze.

“Not enough,” Robotnik said, feeling a trickle of drool on his chin.

Stone was convinced that nobody could look as dignified as the Doctor did with his mussed hair and crooked glasses, spittle and all.

“You ready for me then?” he whispered, looking at him alluringly.

Robotnik could only nod as Stone’s thumb came up to briefly pull his lower lip down, baring a brief glance of his white teeth. He gasped quietly as Stone’s other hand backed away, pulling his fingers out of him slowly. Robotnik rearranged his legs, letting his partially-removed pajama pants fall to the floor.

Stone, meanwhile, quickly pulled his pants down and tossed them aside, casting them off the bed. He pulled off his shirt next, knowing that Robotnik would likely want to touch his bare skin. He lubed his cock quickly and thoroughly before adjusting a pillow at his lower back. He had a feeling he knew what his partner wanted tonight.

As expected, Robotnik turned to straddle his lap, putting both of his hands on the Agent’s shoulders, shins flat on the bed. His robe was still loosely tied, his body on display, one sleeve slipping down and off his slim shoulder carelessly, alluringly. Stone reached down between them and held his cock straight, feeling his partner already easing down, ready to take him.

“Go slow now, Honey,” Stone encouraged.

Robotnik balanced on trembling thighs and eased himself down gradually, feeling his partner’s cock breach him and then fill him up slowly. His head slipped back, treating Stone to a glimpse of his long neck, his sinewy throat, his sharp jaw in the dim light.

Robotnik’s hands, still partly-covered with his soft robe, gripped his shoulders tightly. Stone slipped one hand underneath his robe and gripped him by the waist, rubbing the soft skin there encouragingly, coaxing him down. Every muscle in the Agent’s body tensed as he felt his cock being pulled into that tight, easy heat.

When he finally settled onto Stone’s lap, he let his head fall forward and huffed a relieved sigh. He brought his hands down to rest on his thighs and felt Stone’s hands join his, covering them, stroking the backs of his palms with his thumbs.

Any physical contact between them was good physical contact in the Doctor’s eyes, but little gestures like this were amplified exponentially during sex. It was as though Stone’s fingers were little electrodes, awakening his tissues, making his skin tingle.

He closed his eyes a moment, allowing himself to just feel. The only thoughts he allowed himself were ones about his physical state and about his partner. Thighs trembling. Heart starting to race. Difficulty swallowing. Stone’s breathing beneath him, starting to sound a little labored. Stone’s callused thumbs over the back of his palms. The insistent pulse of Stone’s cock inside him.

Robotnik’s eyes slowly opened and he exhaled, sure that this was the best he’d felt all week. He looked down at Stone’s warm smile, his flushed face, the confidence in his eyes, and he felt safe. He felt warm. He felt cared for.

Stone, likewise, looked up at him, had watched him close his eyes and take inventory, watched them open again. After a little nap, Robotnik was sapped of all his dominant energy, his intense mental acuity faded to the background of his mind. He wasn’t analyzing. He wasn’t calculating. He was just being. In breaks between sleep, he was incomparably gentle, quiet, soft. Stone cherished these moments. He knew that the Doctor had dropped his guard around him a long time ago, but these moments always felt transformative, like he was seeing another side of his lover, and it was beautiful.

The Agent sat up straighter under Robotnik, wanting to be closer to him. He watched his lover’s head slip back at the slight change in their configuration, adjusting his hips just slightly. Stone circled his arms low around the Doctor’s narrow hips, joining his hands behind him under the fluffy fabric of his nearly-shed robe and looked up at him adoringly.

“You look like you feel really good right now,” he said.

The corner of Robotnik’s lip quirked up into a smile and he nodded wordlessly. Stone knew it would be a moment before he started moving, and that this would not be your typical high-impact fuck. He welcomed that knowledge, loving these occasional quiet nights between them. Just two nights previous, Robotnik has bent him over the dining table in a frenzy and had fucked him right there, before the dishes were even cleared away. Stone could still hear the clattering of cutlery in his mind. Such was the reality of relations with Doctor Robotnik - Stone never quite knew what to expect, and he liked it that way. 

He looked up at the Doctor, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, watching him subtly roll his neck before letting his head ease back a bit. He was a different man than the daytime Robotnik, devoid of the chaotic, frenetic, creative energy that usually rolled off of him in waves. He was usually a beacon of emotion, filling the room with whatever he was feeling, and he felt intense emotions often and changeably. Tonight, he was an oasis of calm, skin gleaming in the dim light, robe slipping off his delicate shoulders.

All the fire and fury was gone from him. He exuded a calm, sleepy ease that the Agent found almost hypnotic.

Stone’s hands moved down to hold his hips in a loose, warm grasp, feeling the apparent contour of his pelvis in his hands. The little sigh that Robotnik uttered was delicious. He lifted a hand to his face, rubbing the fabric of his robe against his cheek, anchoring himself to the moment.

It wasn’t often that his mind was this quiet. The inside of his head, usually cluttered with a tangle of racing thoughts, felt cool and pleasantly arid. No sharp sounds to echo. No jerking zigzag rapids in his stream of consciousness, no sudden drops, no rocky subconscious implications to avoid. He could feel it almost spreading through his body. He could feel the fantastic, unfamiliar ease in his usually-tense shoulders, muscles relaxing bit-by-bit.

The sense of fullness, having Stone inside him, was one of his favorite sensations, but on nights like tonight, it was different. The Agent was his rock, his bastion of calm, and it was as though he could feel the secure, comforting calm spreading from Stone’s body to his. He huffed a deep breath and felt his shoulders instinctively fall.

“That’s right,” Stone said quietly, one of his thumbs rubbing against his skin, “Let go.”

He watched a slender hand push his glasses back up his nose, before both of the Doctor’s hands pressed lightly to his chest. He didn’t press too hard, but his palms were warm, fingertips delighting in the texture of Stone’s dark chest hair.

Without fanfare, Robotnik started to move his hips, grinding against him a slow, loose circle. It was Stone who first breathed out in a hushed sigh, almost unsure which of them had made the sound. Stone knew exactly what to do next.

He gently took the Doctor’s non-dominant hand by the wrist and lifted it off his chest, turning his palm up. He held his wrist securely and pushed up his sleeve. He gently touched the inside of his arm, just below the bend of his elbow. He moved his fingers down toward his wrist slowly, feeling his hair raise beneath his fingertips.

He looked up at Robotnik’s face, watched his brows knit, his head fall back slightly. Once he got down to his wrist, he continued downward, carefully tracing the lines of his palm. His skin was so supple and sensitive from the daily protection of his gloves. These light, ceaseless grazes were clearly enhancing his experience, giving his mind another pleasant sensation to focus on. 

Stone turned over his hand and traced the veins on the back of his palm, down his prominent knuckles. He knew this wouldn’t be a wild ride. There would be no pounding, no railing. This would be a quiet night by comparison. It was nice to just touch Robotnik, to feel him grinding in his lap, feeling him wrapped around him tight, moving just enough to get him off.

Robotnik’s hands left his chest to untie his robe. Stone’s eyes widened as he dropped the sash and let the fabric slip away from his shoulders, leaving them bare. The fabric pooled around his elbows with a sort of abandon. Stone licked his lips at the sight of his partner’s body on full display.

Stone gently put the Doctor’s hand back on his chest and touched him lightly on either side of his clavicle. He arched subtly into his touch, still working his hips in a languid, trance-like rhythm. Stone pulled his fingertips down his chest, just barely touching him, watching his body react in small, wonderful ways.

The Agent’s fingers trailed down over his stomach and Robotnik felt a little inadvertent tremor pass though him. He let his shoulders roll forward instinctively. Stone’s fingers traveled down his hips, thumbs tracing the crease on either side before wandering down his thighs. His touch rooted Robotnik in the moment, kept him from being overwhelmed by the startling and unfamiliar clarity in his mind.

Stone, of course, looked up at him in awe. The dim, cool lighting of the room cast his slim body in high relief, every ridge of bone or line of slight muscle highlighted tenfold. Sure, he wasn’t the severe Doctor of working hours, but he was still a sight to behold. Particularly his face – his expression, pleasured bordering on overwhelmed, but held just back from the boiling point. Stone was making him look like that, and he could have gotten off on the thought alone. He was absolutely breathtaking. 

Robotnik looked down at him and held out one hand. Stone knew what that meant. He felt around on the bed until he found the bottle of lubricant. He popped it open with his thumb and poured a little – just a little – into the Doctor’s waiting palm. He knew the perfect amount.

Stone’s eyes widened as Robotnik wrapped his fingers around his own cock, spreading the lube around, stroking slowly. He listened to his sharp, shaky intakes of breath, watched him tense, felt him tighten. Once his cock was slick and shiny in the dim light, he began to stroke it slowly.

Stone’s hand joined his, wrapping his shaft, feeling the Doctor’s knuckles against his. He wasn’t squeezing or forcing it, he made no attempt to control the speed or force. He was just providing another point of connection between them. Robotnik clearly recognized this and appreciated it, canting his hips forward slightly.

“Ooh,” he breathed, voice a shade higher than usual.

“Uh-huh,” Stone agreed.

Nothing really needed to be said.

Robotnik’s other hand left Stone’s chest to push his glasses back up his nose again. Instead of returning to its previous spot, it alighted on Stone’s knee. He leaned back just a bit against his thighs and arched his back faintly, grinding down a little harder on his dick. The way it rubbed inside him was nothing short of sublime, filling him with the warm, steady embers that he so enjoyed. 

His eyes loosely focused down on Stone, who was looking up at him adoringly. Robotnik felt his flush deepen a bit more, sure he was pink down to his chest. As far as he was concerned, the kindest, most attractive, most flawless person in the world was underneath him at the moment. In his current state, he was in no shape to innumerate the Agent’s positive qualities. There were far too many to list. Instead, he looked at his handsome face, his muscular chest, his strong but gentle hands. He reached for Stone’s free hand, easily entwining their fingers.

Stone looked at his almost-pleading expression, looking like he desperately wanted to say something. He nodded knowingly, a look that said “Shh, I understand.” Robotnik nodded, squeezing his hand briefly.

Stone took a calculated risk, starting to gently, slowly roll his hips up against the Doctor. Robotnik let out a high, wanting sound, a sound that Stone found beautiful. He kept at it, holding in that rhythm, giving him what he wanted, carefully keeping himself from moving too hard or too fast. 

Stone felt Robotnik’s hand under his own, stroking himself a little faster.

“Feeling good?” he asked.

“Y-yeah,” Robotnik replied, hazarding a brief look down at him.

With his other hand, Stone rubbed his thumb along his skin, entwining their fingers a little more tightly. Robotnik rocked down a little harder against him, but it was still an easy, light-impact grind.

“Are you relaxed?” Stone asked.

“Mmhmm,” Robotnik hummed, eyes closed, head back.

He ground steadily in the Agent’s lap, feeling the warm, slight, not-unpleasant burn of lactic acid in the muscles of his thighs. He felt Stone’s cock deep inside him, filling him up perfectly, letting his body subconsciously control the depth of penetration, as though on autopilot. He was more than to content to just rock in Stone's lap, barely letting him pull out, having him right where he wanted him, deep inside him. 

Where their hands touched, Robotnik was aware of a more acute feeling. Stone’s thumb brushing against the edge of his hand, fingers locked loosely, stole away more of his attention than it should. Their other hands were joined around his cock, making it hard for him to swallow, making catching his breath difficult in the most pleasant way.

Stone was glad his eyes were closed, as it gave him a chance to openly admire him. Robotnik could be self-conscious in private moments, particularly when he was in virtually any state of undress. He wanted to call him beautiful, to tell him how awe-inspiring he was, to compliment each and every detail at great length. He knew that would put his partner back into his own head and he simply couldn’t do it. He loved seeing him in this uninhibited state, knowing that he wasn’t thinking anything at all, that he was just feeling. It was always a miraculous sight.

Stone had come to learn that the Doctor was self-conscious about two major things: his appearance and his age. He often thought himself gangly, skeletal, generally unpleasant to look at, and not to mention, too old for the Agent. Sometimes their age difference was a something he joked about, other nights, markedly not. Stone, of course, vehemently disagreed with both counts. 

He thought everything about Robotnik was beautiful, from his broad but slender shoulders to his elegant ankles to the hypnotic way his prominent Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. He adored every arch of his brow, his unreal straight-backed posture, his ribcage, his crow’s feet, his silvery stubble. Everything about the man simply bewitched him.

The Agent longed to touch him, to skim his hands over all that fair skin, all of his angles and planes and faint curvature, but he didn’t dare pull their hands apart. He was content to just watch him, the slow undulation of his body, his uncreased brow, his guard completely down.Stone could’ve stayed there all night, looking up at his partner in the dim, cool light of the room. When Robotnik’s eyes slowly opened, immediately capturing his gaze, it took Stone’s breath away. He felt the Doctor’s hips speeding up fractionally, still not hurried, still comparatively slow. 

Stone knew he was close by the hazy look in his eyes, by the way his breaths were coming out in staccato time, not loud or forceful, just taxed, oddly spaced.

“Go ahead,” Stone encouraged gently.

He felt Robotnik’s grip tighten around his own cock and Stone tightened his own hand slightly over his. Robotnik’s other hand squeezed Stone’s free hand for purchase. 

“You’re doing great,” Stone whispered.

He felt Robotnik bucking into his palm slightly, still subdued and soft in his movements.

“Aah!” Robotnik gasped, not in his usual loud form.

Stone didn’t say a word. He just watched, utterly rapt, eyes locked on his partner as the throes overtook him. He felt Robotnik’s legs starting to shake.

“Oh, god, Stone,” he said, voice all breathy, pulling their joined hands up to his chest as he stroked himself to completion with the other. 

He was taking Stone’s cock in uncoordinated, shallow lunges. His eyes were open, expression desperate, each little breath coming out on the back of a gentle, needy moan. Stone felt his hands tightening, convulsing just slightly. He watched the little flickers of strain in his neck, the flashes of white teeth bared as he arched his back.

_Here_ _we_ _go_ , Stone thought, feeling a tightness in his own stomach watching the intensely erotic sight before him.

Robotnik’s eyes rolled back accompanied by an abrupt groan, his hips lunged forward, not with their usual force, but rougher than they had at any point in the evening. Stone’s hand moved with his as he stroked himself to orgasm, stuttering soft sounds as he coated both of their hands in cum, folding forward with the force of it. 

“Stoneee,” he said through wracking breaths.

“Doctor, that was beautiful,” he replied, freeing the hand that had been wrapped around his cock. He knew how sensitive his partner was after an orgasm.

Robotnik went still in his lap, save for the little twinges and spasms and stirrings that inevitably followed his climax. Stone had been too invested in watching him to think about his own needs, and he made sure not to get carried away, to resist the urge to fuck up into his partner, to chase his own pleasure. He kept it easy, kept up that gentle rocking motion, knowing that Robotnik’s body would do what it needed to get him off without Stone’s intervention. 

Robotnik fell forward, bracing himself with a sticky hand on Stone’s chest, breathing hard as he pressed against him. 

“I - You didn't -” he said between gasps, “What about you?”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Stone soothed, both hands free for the first time in what felt like ages.

He placed one on each of Robotnik’s trembling shoulders, supporting him, letting him know he was there, ushering him through the aftershocks. 

“You want to lie down?” he asked.

Robotnik nodded, eyes tightly closed. Stone finally slipped the Doctor's robe off from below his elbows and let it drape off the edge of the bed. He wrapped one arm around Robotnik's shoulders and carefully turned them both without pulling out, first onto their sides, then with Robotnik on his back, Stone looking down at him.

The Doctor's legs were shaking as he relaxed into the mattress. Tired and pleasantly light from his orgasm, he was more than ready to turn the reins over to his partner. He felt one of Stone’s strong hands on his thigh, wrapping around it and rubbing a steady line on his skin with his thumb.

“Want you so bad,” Robotnik said, barely above a whisper, “Stone, _please_.”

Stone nodded, moving his hips slowly, rocking into him with gentleness unparalleled. Robotnik’s hands moved slowly, first covering the backs of Stone’s palms, pressed into the bed to support his weight. They traveled slowly up his wrists and forearms, making the Agent’s hair stand on end. The Doctor’s head was tipped back, eyes closed, lips parted, simply luxuriating in the feeling of his partner taking him so gently. Stone couldn’t look away.

He lowered himself down as much as he could to get as close to Robotnik as possible, feeling his long, slender hands stop on his biceps, gripping them lightly.

“God, Stone,” Robotnik murmured, “Make me feel so good.”

Stone grunted affirmatively, still fucking into him easily. Each stroke of his cock made Robotnik moan softly, arching his back so subtly off the bed, chest brushing against Stone’s. The Agent kissed his exposed neck, making his breath catch, and then pressed another kiss to his clavicle. He couldn’t quite reach his lips and didn’t want to lunge forward, didn’t want to lift his hips or bend him at the waist. There would be plenty of time for kissing after.

“Stone, that’s,” Robotnik started, swallowing audibly, “Oh, incredible.”

He opened his eyes and looked up at Stone, reaching one hand up to cup his cheek, feeling the pleasant bristle of his beard against his sensitive palm. Stone was already so close, but something about the look in Robotnik’s eyes, satisfied from his own climax and still being pleased by his cock, pushed him closer.

“Doc, I’m gonna cum,” he whispered harshly.

Robotnik’s half-lidded eyes didn’t leave his as he nodded and subtly worked his hips back against him. After a few more pumps, Stone came, head bowed, issuing for forth a low, muffled groan, trying so hard to keep the volume down.

Robotnik’s hands found his shoulders and hung on tight despite the gentle finish, sighing in deep relief as Stone spilled into him, hot, eager, restrained. Stone took a moment to collect himself before pulling out. Instead of climbing off of his partner, he first bracketed his slim hips with his knees and leaned forward to wordlessly kiss him on the forehead. The dreamy sigh he received in return was utterly heart-melting.

On unsteady knees, Stone pulled back the blankets and watched Robotnik crawl under, turning onto his side into what Stone had learned was the “recovery position,” to ease him back into steady breaths, to make it easier on his heart and lungs to get back in sync. Stone gently removed his partner's glasses, folding them and setting them on the nightstand. He then laid on his side facing him, covering them both with the top sheet and comforter.

He brushed Robotnik’s hair back off of his forehead and watched his eyes slowly open again. Stone kept combing his fingers through his hair, looking at his relaxed expression. He knew he likely wouldn’t get a word out of him before he fell asleep, and that was just fine. His eyes communicated everything Stone needed to see – comfort, trust, love.

Stone ran his finger along the side of Robotnik’s head, feeling the neat, short hair under his fingertip. He let that hand trail down Robotnik’s shoulder, his upper arm, until it settled at his waist under the blankets.

He was surprised when Robotnik’s hand moved again to cup his cheek, to look into his eyes sleepily and smile at him. The Doctor leaned forward and kissed his lips, a kiss that Stone returned with careful enthusiasm. When they pulled apart, Robotnik gave him a final glance before an adorable yawn, tucking his against his folded forearm on the pillow.

“Is it bedtime?” Stone asked, smile audible in his voice.

“Mmhmm,” Robotnik replied.

He felt Stone move closer and nestled his face close to his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of him, getting closer to his comforting heartbeat. Stone’s arm moved up to encircle his arm and shoulder, and he placed a kiss on the crown of the Doctor’s head. Robotnik made a pleased, quiet sound before lapsing into a tired silence.

Stone could tell that he was asleep within minutes, slim body cuddled up against him. The Agent moved his hand slightly, savoring the feeling of his partner’s warm, smooth skin beneath his palm. Though he couldn’t see his face, he could imagine his easy, sleeping expression was similar to the one he’d worn when Stone had found him asleep on the bed earlier in the evening.

Stone nuzzled his nose into Robotnik’s hair, careful not to disturb him. He was so sure all the time that he couldn’t adore his strange, singular Doctor any more if he tried, and then moments like this came along to prove him wrong. No matter how much he loved him, there was always room in his heart to love him some more.

_Goodnight_ , _my_ _love_ , he thought, heart brimming with an intense affection for him. 

Robotnik turned his head just slightly in that moment, cheek against Stone’s chest, and the Agent almost would’ve sworn it was a little subconscious nod. He smiled and tightened his grip on the Doctor just slightly, knowing he liked to be held especially close on nights like this.

Though it hadn’t been a high-energy kind of night, Stone still found himself slipping easily into a doze, Robotnik tucked neatly against him, his even breathing lulling him off into dreamland. Yes, he did cherish gentle evenings like these, scarce as they were. Tomorrow, it was more than likely that his Doctor would be back to his fastidious, cantankerous, lovable self, and Stone welcomed that notion wholeheartedly. It meant so much to him that he was the only one to see this side of his partner, the intense dichotomy of him.

He thought back to Robotnik’s serene, tender expression as he looked down at him from his lap and held it in his mind like something precious as he finally drifted off to sleep, holding him tightly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends,  
> I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little two-parter.  
> I'll be back to Simulation with the third, angsty chapter up by the end of this week. You know I couldn't do that to you all on Valentine's Day weekend during a global pandemic. Anyway, I hope this little fic brought you all some joy, because you all damn well deserve it. Goodness knows, you all bring me so much happiness - and the least I can do it try to return it in fic form.  
> Wishing you all a wonderful week!
> 
> Sordidly Yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

**Author's Note:**

> Friends,  
> I hope you enjoyed our romantic, nerdy Doctor wooing his brainy Agent, giving him everything he deserves. I had so much fun writing this one. As I mentioned, part two goes up tomorrow because YOU ALL DESERVE IT. 
> 
> Sordidly yours (and with love),  
> Amorous Flammetta


End file.
